Just a Minor Offense
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: It was just a teensy weensy mistake, so why did he have to suffer with such huge repercussions? DISCON
1. Prolouge

**Hello fellow readers of my fan fiction...if there are any of you. This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I'll gladly accept any corrections in my grammer or ideas for future chapters. If anyone wants to be my beta just send me a review and I'll get back to you. So here is the story, enjoy.**

JUST A MINOR OFFENSE

PROLOUGE

"Class today we have a new student, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. Be nice to him since he is new and class could you at least pay attention" the class chatted louder, ignoring the teacher, sighing the teacher began to talk to Naruto, "I'm sorry for how rude the class is Naruto, could you take a seat at the far left corner next to the boy with a dog".

Naruto stared at the teacher with a why-in-the-world-is-there-a-dog-in-this-classroom-let-alone-this-school look.

"Oh I'm sorry, first of all my name is Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry if the dog bothers you but no matter how many times I tell that boy he won't leave his dog at home"

"The dog doesn't bother me, it just surprised me a little" with that Naruto walked towards his seat.

The brunette stared at Naruto as he sat down with a grin that could beat the chesire cat's smile.

"Hi, I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you" the brunette by the name Kiba said loudly.

Slightly scared of Kiba, Naruto answered back just as louder with an even bigger grin.

"I'm Naruto, I think we'll be great friends"

"Must you be so loud Kiba-kun" Iruka, the teacher goraned while he continued to grade papers as his students 'studied'. Iruka's eye visibly twitched when said student answered back with a loud yes. It continued to twitch when his 'studying' class grew louder.

"BE QUIET AND STUDY" Iruka yelled, Naruto flinched.

"Is he always like that" Naruto asked in a normal voice, his so called whisper.

"Only when we are loud"

"So he is always like that then"

"Only when I'm here" Kiba laughed.

"Naruto-kun I know it is your first day and you would like to make more friends but could you please be quiet, besides Kiba needs to study for his up-coming test"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei" with that Naruto shut up and began to doodle as Kiba slowly began to read from his dreadful math book.

"Yay it is lunch time" Naruto shouted as he made a mad dash for the lunch room, Kiba right behind him.

Bursting though the lunch room doors, Naruto was brought to a halt when he crashed into someone holding a tray.

"Ow, watch where you are going" Naruto yelled, he heard people gasp but put that thought aside.

"Na-Naruto, you should apologize" Kiba whispered.

"Why should I? That jerk was in my way! He shou-" Naruto was cut short by the guy he crashed into clearing his throat.

"Dobe, I was just standing there. YOU crashed into ME." the onyx haired boy growled.

"Well, you shouldn't have been standing infront of the door" Naruto growled back.

"I wasn't, I was walking past the door to get to my seat"

"Ah-ha so you admit, you did run into me! You lied you said you were just standing there, now your saying you walked by!" the onyz haired boy started backing Naruto into the wall.

"You should learn not to speak to me, Uchiha Sasuke that way" the boy named Sasuke smirked while waiting for the blonde's reaction.

"You should learn not to be such an obnoxious bastard" Naruto yelled, leaning his face forward some.

Leaning closer Sasuke growled, "Do you know who you are talking to"

"Uchiha fucking Sasuke! A teme with a stick up his ass!" Naruto said.

"Your not very smart are you? I am Sasuke Uchiha, brother of Itachi Uchiha the owner of Jigoku corporations"

"Your brother is a weasel and your a nobody, wow how amazing!" Naruto remarked sarcasticlly while sticking his tounge out, "in your face I'm named after a noodle from ramen"

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked while pressing his body to Naruto's.

People in the cafeteria stared in shock while girls looked on with envious looks, they wanted Sasuke pressed against them.

"You're an idiot dobe, I like that about you. I like how you resist me" Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear.

_What the fuck? Wasn't this guy just insulting me five seconds ago, now he is pulling gay moves on me._

"Sorry pal, but I don't swing that way"

"Doesn't matter to me, wheather you do or not. Either way, you will submit to me" with that Sasuke swooped down and kissed Naruto.

_Holy fucking shit! He is kissing me! What the fuck? Dude is this guy bi-polar or what? He is a good kisser though- wait what. Did I just say that... No... I didn't. I thought it. No that's not good either. Fuck!_

Pushing Sasuke away, Naruto gasped for air.

"See ya later, dobe"

"Why you-"

"Naruto drop it let's go"

"But Kiba"

**A/N: It sucks doesn't it. Personally I don't think it is that good which is why I need a beta. Anyway please review, flames will be used to bake cookies for the reviewers. So please press that violet/blue colored button and review. Please and thankyou.**

**Next chapter: With the shock of Sasuke's kiss will he be able to live with the fact that the onyx haired guy won't stop stalking to him. Also, the new friend's Naruto makes will they be able to help Naruto cope with the fact that freshmen have to be 'pets' for any higher years.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! Just on the prologue of Just a Minor Offense I got 5 reviews, 5 story alerts, 1 author alert, 1 favorite author adds, and 2 favorite story add. I am so happy! I didn't think my story would be such a hit, my first story to! I got one beta offer but I am going to wait to see if I get a few more and then I will choose who I think would make the best beta.**

**Reviewers, alerters, and adders: (In order of how I received them in my e-mail) ppkitaa, darktulip, Yuyuxsan, Kakashi1013, ShadowsBlood, Itachi'slover, and YaoiRocks.**

**That is a total of 6 people, which means several people did more than one thing.**

**ppkitaa - 1 review, 1 story alert, 1 author alert.**

**darktulip - 1 review, 1 favorite story add, 1 favorite author add.**

**Yuyuxsan - 1 story alert.**

**Kakashi1013 - 1 review.**

**ShadowsBlood - 1 Story alert.**

**Itachi'slover - 1 review, 1 story alert.**

**YaoiRocks - 1 review, 1 story alert, 1 favorite story add.**

**I am so happy with my reviewers, alerters, and adders... but sadly (for you, it's good for me) I got no flames which means no cookies for you. But with more reviews, adds, and alerts I might be able to light the stove with your flames of youth and bake cookies for you.**

**So now what everyone has been waiting for. Chapter 1 yay!**

JUST A MINOR OFFENSE

CHAPTER 1

T.**h. **A. **t. **W. **a. **S. ** A. **n. **A. **c. **C. **i. **D. **e. **N. **t.

"Naruto Uzumaki eh? Hm, I think I know who I will 'adopt' tomorrow." Sasuke said to himself, ignoring the chattering of his annoying fan girls.

"So Sasuke-kun, even though I am not a freshman this year are you going to choose me" a girl with pink hair screeched while fluttering her eye lashes.

"No Sakura-forehead, he won't choose you, but he will choose me! Plus, un-like you I am a freshman so ha" a blonde yelled while sticking her tongue out.

"Bu-but I am just as old as you, it's not my fault I am smart" Sacra the pink haired girl sniffled.

"I agree wit...with both of yo-you. I...Ion, you shouldn't be proud that you are du- not very sm...art and you have to repeat a grade. Sa-Sakura there is no hope of Sasu- Sasuke-kun choosing you because only freshman can...can be chosen." a shy, blushing girl said timidly.

"Oh Hinata it isn't fair, Ino failed on purpose! Why didn't I fail, the teacher liked her more! I have an unfair advantage!" Sakura cried.

"Th-there there Sakura-chan, I am su-sure you'll find a good pet...but if you don't cheer up y-you might not get one"

"Oh I just can't wait for Sasuke-kun to choose me" Ino the blonde squealed.

"Shut up Ino-pig" Sakura yelled, Hinata, the shy girl winced.

Sasuke sighed behind the girls and walked off.

"See what you did Ino"

"See what you did Sakura" the two girls said in unison.

"Soooooooooooooo... Kiba who was that Sasuke guy and why were you acting so weird" Naruto questioned loudly.

"Shh Naruto-baka, someone will here you! Sasuke Uchiha is known as the biggest playboy in school. Girl's swoon over him and guys are jealous of him, but not only that guys hate and envy him cause he is the most fearful and best guy here." Kiba whispered.

"...and? Who care's Kiba, you should stand up for yourself like I did"

"Yeah right, lots of people thought of it but anyone who did was beat to a bloody pulp."

"I wasn't beat up"

"Well. like I said Sasuke Uchiha is the biggest playboy in school, and he doesn't hurt anyone he likes unless he goes to bed them and they fight back"

Naruto paled, "So...so I am like fresh meat"

Kiba nodded.

"Son of a BITCH" Naruto yelled as he gripped his hair and yanked on it, "WHY why do I always get myself in these kind of situation! Why?".

People in the hallway stared at the angry blonde.

"Naruto you're causing a scene"

"Don't I always" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yeah" Kiba yelled.

"See you do it"

"Woot were causing a scene"

"What's all the hussle and bussle for" Naruto question Kiba as they entered the school.

"Shit. Naruto I can't believe I forgot to tell you"  
"Tell me what"

"Today is adoption day"

"Adoption...day"

"My sister told me about it. She said it was hell. Apparently any 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years are allowed to pick any freshman whom they want to be there slave otherwise known as pet"

"Are you serious! Kiba you gotta get me outta here before Sasuk-" Naruto was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Dobe"

Turning around slowly, Naruto was face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"A-ano Uchiha-san. About yesterday um that was just"

"Shh Naruto-kun. As of today you shall be my" Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and purred in his ear, "pet"

"WHAT! NO I CAN'T AND WILL NOT BE YOUR PET" Naruto screeched while randomly throwing his fist. Sasuke stared in shock and anger, how dare someone refuse him, and TWICE.

"Tut tut, Naruto-kun you won't be able to resi-" BAM, Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "That is going to bruise dobe, I'll have to punish you" Sasuke said while pushing Naruto towards a wall. Naruto eeped.

"Uchiha-san Th-that was an accident"

**A/N: That is the end of chapter 1. I kinda left it with a cliff hanger. I'm sorry for anyone who leaves a review on chapter one and I didn't list you. That is simply because I updated before you reviewed...if that problem even occurs.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and don't be embarrassed to review this chapter. Thank you all who reviewed. Probably by the time I post chapter 2 I'll have picked a beta so good luck all who asked.**

**Next chapter: Oh Naruto, what have you gotten your self into now? First you insult the Uchiha, you hit the Uchiha, and now you are going to tease him sexually. Shame on you Naruto. Next chapter, Naruto turns the tables on the poor Uchiha.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so happy, I didn't think that I would go to wal-mart and then come back to check my e-mail and have 59 e-mails all about reviews, alerts, and favorite adds for Just a Minor Offense. I think I am going to die from joy and flames of youth! Now it is time for the list of reviewers, adders, and alerters! Also messages and answers to reviewers.**

**ppkitaa, darktulip, Yuyuxsan, Kakashi1013, ShadowsBlood, Itachi'slover, YaoiRocks, Iwonn, YoshimiKurosaki, kyte-sama, roboguy45, Love-Hate-and-Need, sharinganfox1, WickedOreo, Storm's Pride, -FoxAngel12-, RagdollXUchiha, SweetFrost, sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39, Bandmluv, iloveme5895, inuyashachick04, EllaCrain, aloukou101, unseeliedarkness, eetheng, Banana Oil, and CresentIce.**

**ppkitaa - Yeah all the guys know Sasuke is gay, but the girls seem to think he is straight and he is just going through a stage. Except Hinata, she seems to believe he is bi.**

**Kakashi1013 - I am posting my new beta at the end of the chapter.**

**YaoiRocks - I am posting my new beta at the end of the chapter. Thanks for the compliment.**

**YoshimiKurosaki - My new beta will be posted at the end of the chapter. I checked my story alerts list and I found a story by you, so I am guessing I read your story. My school doesn't but my sisters school has freshmen pets... accept the teachers aren't in on in, infact they don't know about it.**

**YaoiRocks - I am happy my story made you laugh, and it wasn't real THAT fast of an update since the chapter was so short.**

**ppkitaa- Naruto is going to do alot of teasing.**

**SweetFrost - My new beta will be posted at the end of the chapter, but no peeking.**

**sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39 - Hee hee I am giving out cookies at the end of the chapter. I don't know who will be seme or uke, I mean there are alot of stories with Sasuke as seme but it is a nice twist if Naruto is seme. I am not sure who will be either yet. Most likely Sasuke will be seme but Naruto will probly tease him about uke bing in his name. Oops I've said to much.**

**aloukou101 - Naruto will stand up for himself in future chapters.**

**Banana Oil - I haven't picked a beta yet but I will have picked one by the end of this chapter so it will be posted there. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Well I am sure people are tired of reading this note so on with the story!**

**Sorry any people I didn't list! Sorry for the late update... I just didn't have any motivation and in the end I spent all the day reading and watching anime. This last paragraph right here I just wrote, everthing else I wrote the day after chapter 1 came out.**

**Once again I am sorry for the late update... and I am having trouble getting ways for Naruto to tease Sasuke! I had so much planned for this chapter, but when I went to write it my mind went blank... which is why this chapter now has parts. Anyway, could someone send some ideas in their review it would be very much appreciated.**

**I felt bad for not updating so I went to work on this chapter, but I know if I force it out you people will hate me! Argh this is so hard! So ideas would be greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to bake cookied for the reviewers, so will flames of youth!**

**Wow this Author note is long, don't hate me for thinking the chapter is long. I'll try to shorten my author notes and lengthen my chapters.**

Chapter 2

I. **a. **M. **Y. **o. **U. **r. **W. **h. **A. **t ... (part one)

Last time : Sasuke's eye twitched, "That is going to bruise dobe, I'll have to punish you" Sasuke said while pushing Naruto towards a wall. Naruto eeped.

"Uchiha-san Th-that was an accident"

Pressing his lips to Naruto's, Sasuke got another eep and an entrence.

_He tastes so good... NO I CAN'T LIKE THIS I AM A GUY!!! I know, I will push him away!_

Sasuke's tounge explored the wet cavern known as Naruto's mouth. Expecting the small moan from Naruto, Sasuke was surprised when Naruto's tounge hit his.

Sasuke POV

Feeling Naruto moan into my mouth was a major turn on... I almost cried tears of joy when he kissed back... wait Uchiha's don't feel joy nor do they cry! It was lust... I almost lusted lustdrops of lust, yeah.

Naruto POV

Now that I have come up with the perfect super deluxe plan I shall put it into action. Slipping my tounge out slightly I fought with Sasuke's to push his tounge out. I know my plan is inpenetratable and I will push him out.

Normal POV

People in the hall gasped, several fan girls screamed and other fan girls got nose bleeds. Kiba gasped along with the crowd and plugged his nose... he had to admit... that as hot.

After what seemed like years to Naruto Sasuke pulled back, a long trail of saliva connecting them.

"Eww, that is gross" Naruto said while wiping his mouth.

"You can't say that dobe, I felt you kiss back"

"Kiss back! Are you insane! l WAS JUST TRYING TO PU-" Naruto stopped as thoughts flashed through his mind.

_Hm... I could gain the upper hand in this. If Sasuke thinks I like him, he won't like me... he likes people that resist._

"Err right, kiss back... it as more like respond but, what ever floats you boat. No Sasuke would you care to escourt me to YOUR locker so I know where to meet you at" Naruto said while pecking Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke stood in shock, god did this blonde have mood swings or not... who knew what one make-out could do.

Throwing his arm around Naruto, Sasuke proceeded to lead the way to his locker.

(I'm a page break :P)

"Sasuke... kun can I have another... kiss" Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure thing Naruto-koi" Sasuke said while kissing Naruto.

_Damn! This isn't working right! He is supposed to hate me like he hates his fangi- WAIT! DID HE CALL ME HIS KOI!!!???_

"What did you call me"

"Koi... like love"

"I know that, bu-but... So I'm your Koi?"

**A/n: Ideas for part 2, ways to tease Sasuke would be very helpful... sorry for the late disappointing update, but I don't wanna get peoples hopes up and then crush em with them just bing an authors note. **SO PLEASE IDEAS! **Sorry for the crappy chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Next time: part 2 of I'm your what**

**Please press the violet/blue/purple/whatever-the-hell-that-color-is button and fill my head with ideas!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Zomg scream and shout! I have finally updated! As some of you are aware, I have had writers block so I have written several new stories, all of which I will continue to update. So yeah wait for that and here is what you have been waiting for!**

JUST A MINOR OFFENSE

CHAPTER 3

I. **a. **M. **Y. **o. **U. **r. **W. **h. **A. **t ... (part two)

Last time: "What did you call me?"

"Koi… like love"

"I know that, bu-but… so I'm your koi"

"Why yes Naruto-koi" Sasuke said while kissing Naruto again and wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist.

_He is just a playboy right? I'm sure he calls everyone that… so why is my heart pounding? Argh, all this thinking makes my head hurt!_

"Sasuke darling"

"Hn"

"Will you go shopping with me?"

"Huh"

"Well, since we are dating now I figured we'd get matching sweaters and we could think of cute names for our future baby and we could dothisandthatandtomorrowwecouldandohwecandothisandwecan" Naruto screeched. Sasuke cringed and pulled his arm away from Naruto's waist as if he had been burned.

"Sasuke darling what is wrong with you"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto jumped for joy on the inside and then he spoke.

"But Sasuke I thought you declared your love for me" Sasuke pushed Naruto away and yelled.

"Leave me alone you bipolar bastard"

"Sasuke it's okay, your just pmsing but I'll stalk you until you realize your love for me! I know where you sleep!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke ran off.

"Yo Kiba you see that dude"

"Yes I did! Crap Naruto, when you kissed him back and then you were like I love you I thought you had gone to the dark side"

"Wait! I didn't kiss him. He stuck his tongue in my mouth so since I couldn't push him away I tried to push his tongue out of my mouth! And then he said I kissed him so I played along! Now I'm teme free" Naruto yelled happily.

"I don't think so Naruto; he'll come back so make sure you loose him for good"

"Okay" with that Naruto ran off.

Two days later.

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him so their hips grinded. Naruto smashed his lips to Sasuke's lips and sloppily kissed him.

"Do you love me Sasuke darling?"

"No, that is it leave me the fuck alone" and with that Sasuke ran off.

"Yata, I am finally free of him! It seems your great Sasuke isn't very bright seeing how he fell for that stupid act"

"Hee hee, that was awesome Naruto" Kiba yelled while high five-ing Naruto.

"God Sasuke is an idiot! I am so glad I can live my life now!" with that Naruto and Kiba walked off, not noticing the pair of dark eyes that watched them.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"I was watching Naruto and Kiba and it seems the blond tricked you"

"What do you mean Sai?"

"He pretended to like you and act like a fan girl"

"Really…hn, well I can easily change his attitude. I'll get you Naruto… I will"

**A/n: I know it was short but the next chapter will be good.**

**Next time: So now Sasuke knows what Naruto is doing which means… Naruto needs a new tactic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guy here is chapter four hope you enjoy! I know the last chapter was a disappointment but I'm slowly easing back into the smooth rhythmic- ness of Just a Minor Offense. This chapter will be better I promise.**

**Oh erm lots of people asked me to make longer chapters and I would love to do that but not with this chapter cause I already wrote it and so forth but the next chapter will be long promise.**

JUST A MINOR OFFENSE

CHAPTER 3

l. **I. **k. **E. **m. **Y. **g. **O. **l. **D. **f. **I. **s. **H.**

"Yo Kiba, you gonna eat that" Choji, one of Naruto's new friends asked.

"Nope, go ahead"

"Yay" Choji said as he munched happily on his food, Choji was one of the fortunate ones who didn't have an owner.

"Ah, young youth" Rock Lee yelled happily.

"Rock Lee please calm down" Tenten said.

"Oh yeah you guys I forgot, my friend Shikamaru is coming to sit with us… oh look there he is. Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hi" Shikamaru drawled.

"Hey Kiba you were right. It's been a couple days and he hasn't come back" Naruto smiled.

"Way to go man" Kiba yelled happily.

"Got rid of who" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke fucking Uchiha; a gay ass perv" Naruto said. Shikamaru's eyes widened (as much as his lazy ass can at least).

"You're the one who put down the Uchiha, sweet"

"Yeah we'll I am just glad it worked"

"What worked dobe?"

Naruto yelped and turned around to see none other than Sasuke.

"God dammit Sasuke why can't you leave me alone"

"But Naruto you're my pet so I can't"

"My god Sasuke, I was horrible to you for a week and then you left me alone and now your back, why?"

"Because that whole week you were faking"

"Oh… yeah erm… Sasuke darling?"

"Ha nice try dobe now let's go" with that Sasuke hoisted Naruto onto his shoulder and well basically uke-napped him.

"No help me Kiba, anybody please" Naruto yelled his companions only blinked, obviously needing what had just happened to sink in.

"That was really sly Naruto" Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto to the wall of the janitor's closet.

"Sa-sasuke what are you doing"

"Oh nothing really just you know"

"No! I don't know, that is why I asked!"

"Well then, let's find out" Sasuke said while pressing his lips to Naruto's in a kiss. Naruto let out one of his eeps and tried to push Sasuke away, said boy didn't budge.

_What the hell? Is he a robot or something? This guy is a pedophile! The fact that he is getting away with it pisses me off more than him kissing me. Wait did that make sense? Oh well that doesn't matter because I need to brea-_

"-ruto, Naruto"

"Huh" Naruto asked while taking a deep breath. Sasuke frowned then spoke,

"Look Naruto…I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you…"

_Well I guess he isn't that bad of a guy _Naruto thought while waiting for him to continue.

"It's just that… that"

**Well that is the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed nice cliffy ne? Joking! Seriously here is the rest of the chapter.**

"It is just that you are so damn hot so I can't resist from kissing you… so could you at least kiss back"

_SCRATCH THAT! HE IS NOT OKAY, HE IS STILL A PEVERTED JERK!_

"Sasuke you are" the rest of Naruto's sentence was muffled by Sasuke's lips.

_Damn it all to hell, this just feels so good. _Naruto thought as he slowly kissed back. Sasuke stiffened, slightly scared that Naruto was going to turn into a screeching banshee again.

Naruto pulled away and spoke softly,

"Sorry, I've never kissed anyone before… so I can't help it if I suck" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No no, your good… just shocked you kissed back and that you've never kissed someone before"

"Sasuke I" Naruto started and would have finished if it wasn't for Sasuke's lips… again. Sasuke slammed his hips into Naruto's hips causing their groins to hit.

"Damn you Sasuke quit that! If you don't want me to act like a fan girl again then could you stop pulling moves on me and then maybe then I will give you a chance" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stared and nodded.

"Why are you gonna give me a chance"

"Well I am your pet and I will be for the rest of this year so I might as well try to get along with you… I mean it's not like we are gonna be dating and be together for the rest of our high school years"

"…"

"So come on let's get out of here so we can try to be friends with benefits." Naruto pushed the shocked Uchiha aside and left the small room.

…_not dating… but I like him… no, he is just another toy… like all the others… yeah another person who brings lust drops to my lust filled eyes._

"Oh yeah Sasuke I almost forgot" Naruto said while re-entering the closet.

'There are rules, you can't keep kissing me in public, no molesting me, treat at more than a toy and-" Sasuke once again shut Naruto up with his lips.

"Sasuke why did you do that? I told you no-"

"Incorrect, you said no kissing in public"

"Then no kissing unless I kiss you"

"Fine, I agree with all of your terms as long as you kiss me. It isn't fair if you never kiss me… and it has to be in public otherwise I might not be able to control myself and I might end up molesting you… not that I would mind"

"… teme" with that Naruto slammed his lips to Sasuke's lips. (I could end this chapter here but I wont)

"Naruto what are you doing" Sasuke asked against Naruto's lips.

"Shut up" Naruto said while slipping his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stuck his tongue out to run along Naruto's teeth then meet Naruto's tongue in a fierce battle for dominance. Sasuke, of course won. They broke apart for a second to get air then resumed their make-out session. Naruto slammed his hips to Sasuke's and they grinded. Naruto could feel Sasuke getting hard so he pulled away slightly and spoke.

"Will this do in exchange for not kissing in public today" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's check (not the one on his face :P) and tried to close the gap between them.

"Nope" Naruto said while pulling out of Sasuke's grasp and heading to the closet door to leave. Sasuke followed. Before Sasuke could get of the door Naruto stopped him by putting his palm on Sasuke's chest.

"You might want to fix that first" Naruto said while looking down. Sasuke paled and looked down at the bulge in his pants.

"Bye"

(I'm a page break)

_God damn that Naruto! I can't believe he would do that to me! Smooth dobe, smooth… now where is he? … ah there he is!_

It was currently the end of the day and Sasuke was angrily looking for Naruto. After several minutes of searching, Sasuke finally spotted the dobe in the school's courtyard with friends.

"Naruto" Sasuke growled. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"Hi Sasuke-teme"

"You, come with me"

"No"

"If you don't then all our agreements are broken"

"Meh I don't care" Naruto said while sticking his nose in the air.

Sasuke growled and glomped Naruto, successfully connecting their lips. Naruto's friends blinked. Naruto pushed Sasuke off and rolled away but Sasuke followed suit and kissed Naruto again.

After five minutes of that, Naruto gave up an kissed back. So a minute and six nosebleeds later, compliments of Naruto's friends, Sasuke and Naruto pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Eww" Naruto said while wiping his lips.

"My god Sasuke, you are just like my goldfish, no matter how many times I flushed him he kept coming back"

**A/n: Ok so this is the real ending of this chapter! Hope you like! Please review and I promise, following chapters will be longer and better.**

**Next time: meet the cast. This is going to be Kind of like a filler episode! I am going to introduce the characters and I am doing this because I hate just randomly having someone their without explaining how they act first. So yeah.**


End file.
